Heartstrong
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Rating for bloodshed. Kai knew he should have won the match against Tyson in the first season. Not anyone knows how much kai has sacrificed for his team or how much eh actually cares. But what is his reward apart from loneliness?


**Heartstrong** by Blader Fairy Everlasting

This chapter is the treasure of ye mighty blackjackled pirate Hannah rarghahahaha!! The beyblades be at the mercy of the pirate tyranny!! Aaarrrrrrrrrrr!! Rouse the deck there's bitbeasts for hostage!!

Blader Fairy: Not to mention Orlando Bloom! >. 

Hannah: blushes

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! >

(kKind of pirate eye patch)

Disclaimer: Sadly us pirates have no claim to this precious treasure.

The darkness took him from his very first breath. A child born at midnight in the dead hour. His life was full of pain, sorrow, grief, harshness, agony and cruelty. Day and night he strived away in the Abbey until he caught a glimpse of light in the outside world. But would anyone help him cross that dangerous border between light and dark?

"Come on! You can do it Dranzer!" yelled Kai, concentrating on his last hope of winning the tournament- and surviving to the next one.

The beyblades fell from the sky. Tyson's smashed into the edge of the beydish and made it. Dranzer followed but teetered on the brink and Kai was out of the game.

"And the winner is TYSON!!" We have a new regional champion!" yelled Jazzman.

Kai couldn't hear anything; he knelt down and picked up his blade in a sort of dream.

This was it. His life would end, all because of a stupid beybattle.

They weren't worth anything; he hated the game that ruined his life, which was the driver between Voltaire's mad training.

And Tyson... He should've won, he gripped his blade tightly, Tyson was just a rookie, and how could he have beaten him?

But he'd earned it, as everyone had said, Kai deserved nothing. The beybattle had had his life at stake!

But Tyson didn't know, no one would ever know, no one would ever want to know.

"I gave it my best" he said in a hoarse whisper. More to himself than anybody else present.

Tyson looked at him strangely but smiled, "yeah but this is so cool!" Tyson yelled as he was overwhelmed by the crowd and Max and Kenny's cheers.

Kai looked up towards the reserved seats but his grandfather was gone.

Mr Dickenson approached and made the announcement that they were going to form a team for the world championships.

Kai would be captain. Maybe he could lead them, maybe, wouldn't hurt to try? Could get him away from his grandfather for a bit.

He accepted then left the beystadium. He slowly paced down the blank corridor that led to the blader's locker rooms. Every 2 steps saying to him, "you're dead, you're dead, you're dead."

Kai lowered his head as he approached his room, fervently hoping that his grandfather had just left. The door had a black and white sign saying 'Hiwatari' in studded lettering. He grunted, they could've at least put 'Kai' in front of the 'Hiwatari', too bad 'Hiwatari' counted his grandfather as well.

He reached out for the handle, the gateway ton death and pushed the door open. He felt his stomach drop; Voltaire was already there, in an armchair. His face was cold and Kai could see the anger flicking from every wrinkle and line.

"You lost the battle" said Voltaire menacingly.

"I gave it my best" said Kai, "it was a matter of luck in the end," then he muttered under his breath, "something I've never had."

Voltaire stared at him then roared like a bull seeing red, "I didn't put 40 million roubles (I'm not sure how much rouble is worth.) Into your training for you to be beaten by an amateur! And what do you think you were doing in the first round?"

Venom seethed from every word and polluted the air around Kai. He coughed. He didn't dare to say that he though somebody else deserved the regional champion title for once.

He glared at Voltaire which was nothing compared to the glare that Voltaire sent back.

Voltaire advanced on Kai like a tiger and grabbed him by the front of his scarf and threw him onto the ground. Kai's leg smashed into the table, one table leg splintered. Kai's leg wouldn't have fared any better.

The white scarf ripped off and lay in a despondent heap, leaving Kai's neck open to the world. Jagged scars and pale white marks littered his neck where experiments had been performed, failed, then taken out, then put back in again.

Voltaire turned around and locked the door as Kai drew himself back up the wall so hew as standing. Voltaire grabbed Kai's belt and ripped it out, sending Kai flying into the wall, he felt something trickle down the back of his head, his shoulder blade was numb with pain. Of course, he didn't show anything, if he was going to go down, he'd go down fighting.

He launched himself at Voltaire, aiming dozens of sharp fast and accurate karate chops to the neck, back, side and legs, a roundhouse kick gave him enough time to strike the back of Voltaire's neck but the belt Voltaire had in his hand, wrapped around Kai's arm, the sharp buckle digging into his arm, and dragging along, tearing a slice of flesh.

Before Kai could dodge, it struck down on Kai. Voltaire whipped Kai over and over until his spine could be seen through the thin flesh.

Kai gasped and clutched one of Voltaire's legs, kneeing him and throwing him to the floor. Voltaire lashed out again, catching Kai on the chest and face. Kai reached out and hit Voltaire's face with a fist, then pummelled his cheeks, he still couldn't get up, and his leg was trapped.

Voltaire grabbed him and started punching him unrelentedly in the stomach, winding Kai again and again that he almost ran out of oxygen, as Kai gasped for Kai, Voltaire grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the wall. Kai coughed up blood, his vision went slightly fuzzy and he felt dizzy, he found his legs and edged around the wall.

Voltaire picked up a vase from the window ledge, with the belt, he stuck Kai round the back of his neck, Kai bent over giving Voltaire the chance to roll him over and stamp one foot on his chest. Kai's arms were above his head, trying to register the sense of overwhelming pain as the spikes in Voltaire's boots stabbed into him. Several ribs cracked and Kai didn't cry a bit. It was his daily life anyway.

Voltaire cackled and raising the vase, Kai glimpsed it and shut his eyes tight, trying to wriggle his head free of Voltaire's clutches. The vase smashed on to his head, he saw green through his eyelids, and sharp bits of the china had scratched his face, one piece embedded in his cheek.

He swallowed a groan as he could feel blood trickling and itching all over his face and forehead. His silky blue hair was stained in patches by blood. His head felt like someone had tried to cleave it in two.

There was silence for a while as footsteps could be heard outside. They stopped outside the door.

Someone's muffled voice said, "I think I heard a crash, hey, are you okay in there?"

Voltaire covered Kai's mouth with his foot.

There was silence, and then the footsteps went away.

Kai spat saliva and blood vehemently, dirtying Voltaire's shiny boots.

Voltaire grinned wickedly. "No one to hear you scream my precious, my dear dear grandson, my MISTAKE."


End file.
